Harry's secret
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus Remus and a few other Slytherin's know and two Weasley's. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **Harry's Secret

**Chapter – **One

**Author – **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus Remus and a few other Slytherin's know. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples – **Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione (before that it will be Ron/Hermione for 2 chapters), Severus/Remus, Blaise/Neville, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/?, Daphne/?

**Warning – **RON and few Weasley and Gryffindor bashing! OOCness! In all characters! XD Don't like? Don't read then!

**Authors note – **AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

* * *

It's been three or four months since the Dark Lords defeat. Hogwarts was back to her former glory and everyone was back to start their new year.

Harry James Potter didn't feel like starting school again but being a seventh year and almost ready to venture out into the adult world, he had to finish it.

He sat alone in the compartment of Hogwarts express, sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose as his mind wandered back to the summer after the end of the war. He was a different guy now.

Shoulder length raven hair. Vivid emerald eyes that didn't have any glasses obscuring them (he thanked the god he found a medi-witch who could heal his eyes). He had a nicely toned body, from all the Quidditch and the war. And then, there was the wedding band on his finger.

Yep. You got it. Harry James Potter is married. He got married at the summer holidays, two weeks before he came to Hogwarts.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the compartment door slamming opened and two bickering voices, rising by the second. He looked towards the two people and he let a small, forced smile grace his lips before he turned back towards the window, listening to the conversation.

"Honestly Ronald… Can't you just grow-up?" Hermione Granger chastised her year-long boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

"Oh come on 'Mione, you don't like Malfoy either, so why are you like this?" Ron sighed, sitting down next to Harry.

"I'm not even going to comment on that Ron…" Hermione sighed, her patience wearing thin with him.

"Hermione, Ron, could you two tone it down please… I'm getting a headache here." Harry sighed heavily, rubbing his temples to try and make the headache go away.

"Sorry ma-" Ron said, turning to look at Harry but his voice stopped when he saw him.

"Harry? What happened to you?" Hermione gaped at him, her mouth wide open.

"Nothing. Just had a slight change in appearances." Harry shrugged. "And please shut your mouth Hermione, you'll catch flies."

Said girl quickly snapped her mouth shut, wincing slightly as her teeth clicked together.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and the three of them talked about their summer. Of course Harry didn't tell them everything, he left out the most crucial part for later. It would be a surprise for everyone and this would tell him who his real friends were.

As the train stopped, the three of them made their way out of the compartment and straight out into the carriages. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the first carriage that was there, Neville, Luna and Ginny joined them.

Harry grunted when Ginny immediately attached herself to him, batting her eyelashes and obviously flirting with him but Harry ignored her looks and flirting and just concentrated on the ride up to the castle.

A few minutes before the carriage stopped Luna caught Harry's eye and mouthed 'Congratulations' pointing to his wedding band, a soft smile gracing her face. Harry inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

He knew Luna would support him in his decision and she wouldn't shun him, Luna was probably his most faithful friend who didn't question him and just followed him. Her actions and faith told him enough that she trusted him, even with her life.

The six of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, made their way off the carriage and towards the castle.

Harry breathed in the familiar scent of the surroundings around him, smiling softly. They all walked into the castle and straight towards the Great Hall, immediately sitting themselves down and waiting for the sorting and feast to begin.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as the first years had been sorted, Harry watched as the white haired man stood from his boisterous chair at the head of the staff table.

"Alas!" cried one Albus Dumbledore in a cheerfully loud manner, making Harry wince slightly. "To our old, I say welcome back. To our new, I simply greet you in welcome. It was just a few months ago that The Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvollo Riddle was killed and effectively securing our win and peace, so we could carry on with our lives as normal. Yet, there are still Dark wizards out there, Death eaters who haven't been caught yet." There were many a whispers at this announcement, but Albus simply waved their chatter away for now least it increase in volume. "There have not been any movements from them yet, but just be warned to look out for yourselves as well as your friends." He smiled reassuringly at the students.

Harry ignored everything around him until Hermione's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Harry… Is that what I think it is?" Hermione hissed in his ear, shooting a pointed look at the ring on his finger. With a raised brow, Harry turned to Hermione and smirked.

"Yes Hermione, this is a wedding band. I'll tell you more later." He told her, turning to look at Dumbledore, effectively dismissing the conversation.

Hermione stared at him for a few more seconds before she too, turned to look at Dumbledore again.

"Please be reminded that the forbidden forest is just as its name states." Albus' voice continued. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you of the list of banned items which is located on his office door, so take a look if you wish. Also this year we are having a new course starting which the seventh and sixth years will be taki-" His voice was stopped by the sudden bang of the doors slamming against the wall.

There, in the middle of the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy, his Malfoy mask in place as he looked at all the wands pointed at him. Everyone was on their feet, pointing their wands at him. Everyone except Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter that is.

"Albus…" Lucius' drawled, his voice carrying all the way to the staff table. "Please could you tell your students to lower their wands. It's not nice and totally out of control." He huffed, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Ah. Of course Lucius." Albus chuckled. "Everyone, please lower your wands, no need to be alarmed."

Harry noted, as people started lowering their wands, that a major popularity of the school hesitated a few seconds before they reluctantly lowered their wands and sat down, yet they still kept their eye on the ex-Death Eater, the Slytherins were the only ones who didn't care and just carried on with their chatter.

"Thank you." Lucius nodded his head as he started walking between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, his hand slightly brushing against Harry's back.

"As I was saying, this year the sixth and seventh years will be required to take the new course." Albus continued with his speech from before. "I can see that most of you are wondering what this new course is. The Board of School Governors has decided that Hogwarts School shall start on a Political course. And because of this, Lucius Malfoy, has been asked to come and teach here." There were many cries and groans from everyone around them but Albus shot everyone a pointed glare and they all shut up. "You are all to treat Mr. Malfoy like any other teacher in this school. Any unacceptable behaviour towards him will be punished, no matter how small."

Harry smirked at this as he saw Ron groan and then glare at Lucius Malfoy, whereas Hermione just raised her brow.

"Another thing everyone should know. Since Mr. Malfoy is married and the rules clearly state that a married or engaged couple should have their own quarters, so he along with his husband and son has been given their own quarters in the Dungeons, near the Slytherin common room. " At that everyone was whispering, wanting to know who Lucius' Malfoy's husband was.

"Another addition to the staff is Remus Lupin, who just like three years ago, has joined us as the new Defence against the dark arts teacher. With that, let the feast begin!" Albus sat back down in his chair and Harry turned towards his food, hiding a smirk as he heard some girls near him trying to guess who Lucius' husband was.

At the end of the feast Lucius finally decided to end everyone's misery as he rose from his seat and moved down towards the Gryffindor table, specifically towards Harry Potter. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared speechless at them.

"Read to go Harry?" Lucius asked, outstretching his hand. Harry smiled at him and placed his hand in Lucius' outstretched one, standing up.

"Of course Lucius." He smiled, pecking Lucius lips. His eyes quickly found Draco who started making his way over to the two of them.

"Let's go then," Lucius' smiled at Harry and Draco, as the three of them made their way out of the Great Hall. Before the three of them left though, Harry and Lucius stopped in the doorway and with a quick look at everyone; Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry stood on his tip-toes and kissed Lucius back, moaning softly when Lucius tongue slid along his lower lip. As the two broke the kiss, they were breathing heavily.

Harry turned his head around and flashed a grin at everyone, chuckling low in his throat at the gob-smacked expressions on some of the students' faces. His eyes found their way towards the Staff table where he found Remus and Severus shaking their heads, although he could see the amusement in their eyes.

He quickly looked towards the Gryffindor table again and his smile fell slightly when he saw the out-raged Ron and a few other Gryffindors. He knew he wouldn't be welcome in the Gryffindor Common room or at the Gryffindor table the next day.

When Lucius' saw the look of hurt in Harry's eyes he tugged the raven-haired boy and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Let's go and rest Harry… We'll talk about this in the morning." Lucius' murmured in Harry's ear and the lad nodded his head, turning away from everyone in the Great Hall and walking towards their quarters.

"Harry…" Draco whispered as he laid his hand on Harry's arm.

"I'll be fine Dray… I knew they would act this way. At least Neville, Seamus and Dean are my true friends from Gryffindor as well as Luna from Ravenclaw… They just smiled at me and I knew they was happy for me and Luna also congratulated me before we got here. Hermione was conflicted but Ron and a few others… They were outraged." Harry sagged against Lucius, his hand fisting in Lucius' robes. "I'll probably eat in the quarters tomorrow…"

"As if." Draco snorted. "I'll drag you to the Slytherin table Harry. You may be married to my father but you are still my friend and everyone in Slytherin cares' about you. Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom and Lovegood can join us and if Granger changes her mind then she is welcome as well."

"Thanks Dray." Harry smiled at the blond, 17-year-old. Even though Harry married Lucius, Harry would never want Draco to call him dad, they were best-friends and it would stay that way.

"Let's go in then." Lucius said, as the three of them stood in front of the portrait of a young lad. "Sempre Insieme" he murmured the password and the portrait hole swung open.

The three of them walked in and gaped at the place. It was beautifully furnished and Harry especially loved the fireplace and the love-seat in front of it. He slid away from Lucius' hold and looked around the quarters, his eyes wide and filled with happiness.

"I love it…" Harry murmured quietly, his finger skimming along the books on the bookshelves as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"How do you like your bedroom Draco?" Lucius' asked, turning around to look at his son, his arms still around Harry's waist.

"I like it. It's nice and I love the green and silver colours, it feels just like the Slytherin dorms." Draco said, coming out from the door to his bedroom. Harry chuckled quietly at him, shaking his head.

"You love everything green and silver Drake, no matter if it reminds you of the Slytherin dorms or the Slytherin house in general."

"True." Draco nodded in a Malfoy manner, grinning slightly at Harry. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the three of them turned around.

"Come in." Lucius called, moving away from Harry but keeping one arm around his waist. The door swung open to reveal Remus, Severus and, to Harry's surprise, Hermione.

"Hermione wanted to talk to you Harry, so we brought her here." Remus smiled apologetically at Harry and he waved the werewolf off.

"It's fine Remus. No worries. Care to give us a few minutes Lucius, Draco, Severus, Remus?" Harry looked at all of them, when they nodded he smiled at them.

"Take my bedroom Harry, we'll stay here for a while." Draco said and Harry nodded.

The raven-haired lad turned to Hermione and smiled at her.

"Lets' go, we'll talk in Dray's room." He grabbed the girls' wrist and walked into Draco's bedroom, closing the door and setting up privacy and silencing charms.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed and patting the seat next to him, waiting for Hermione to sit down.

"How long have you two been a couple? How long have you been married? Why did you keep it a secret? Who else knows? Are you happy?" Hermione blurted out,, flushing slightly at her straightforwardness. Harry chuckled quietly and patted her back.

"One question at a time 'Mione." He breathed out, flashing her a grin. "We've been a couple for a year… We just married last week, before start of school. I kept it a secret because I knew how Ron and the rest would react. Remus, Severus, Blaise, Theo and a few other Slytherin knows, as well as all the Professors. I'm totally happy and I feel like my life is finally my own and not the one I had ever-since I was born." He looked at her, his emerald eyes showing nothing but the truth.

Hermione thought for a few minutes as she took everything in, knowing where Harry was coming from. At first she was shocked but then when she saw the happy look on his face and in his eyes in the Great Hall, she knew that he was happy.

"Why didn't you contact me and tell me you were together with Malf- Lucius?" Hermione asked, hurt lacing her words. Harry smiled softly at her, pulling her in a hug and holding her close to him.

"Because you and Ron were together and I knew how Ron would react if he found out that Lucius and I would be getting married… I wanted to contact you, I really did 'Mione…" Harry whispered, "But you know how hard it is because of Ron." Hermione nodded to that as she, herself, knew how Ron would react.

"Still… I wished you could've at least told me you were together with him…" Hermione mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And risk someone else find out 'Mione?" Harry asked, raising his brow. "I don't mean that I doubt your trust but… we both know that you would've slipped one day 'Mione." He squeezed her slightly.

"…I suppose I can forgive you…" She muttered, before she moved back and looked at Harry.

"Yes?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, a grin on his face. Hermione snorted in amusement at him before shaking her head.

"Yeah… You are happy…" She sighed heavily, looking away from him. For a few minutes there was just silence between them before Harry decided to break it.

"How… did everyone else act in Gryffindor?" He worried his lower lip with his teeth, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Neville, Dean and Seamus were happy for you. Ron, Ginny and most of Gryffindor are livid while the rest are deciding to take the wait-and-see-what-happens side." She sighed. "They probably will start making your life hell, Harry."

"Oh please… As if they could do any worse than Voldemort, 'Mione…" Harry snorted. "They'll never find me alone… Probably but even if they did and they tried to attack me then the punishment wouldn't be light." He shrugged. "And, Slytherin won't sit back and just watch me being attacked. If they even find one scratch on me then apparently they will hunt the person down. Most of the Slytherin like me. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne are my best-friends from there… Those five and I always spent time together over summer holidays when Lucius' wasn't able to come home."

"Best friends?" Hermione's eyes were wide and her lower lip was trembling. Harry quickly pulled her into a hug again.

"You are my first best friend Hermione, don't forget that and you will always be my best friend." He patted the girls back. Hermione nodded her head and hugged him back, sobbing quietly.

"When you said best-friend I was scared that you replaced me…" Hermione admitted, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Mione, I could never replace you." Harry whispered. "You were there for me, no matter what. You didn't shun me when my name was spit out from the Goblet of Fire. You were the only one who stood by me."

After that the two of them spoke for a few more minutes before Harry lowered the charms and walked out with Hermione, smiling softly.

"Everything sorted out?" Lucius asked, nodding to the girl next to Harry.

"Yeah… Everything is perfect although she's still mad at me for not inviting her to the wedding." He grinned at Hermione who swatted his arm.

"I have to go back to the Common room and get to sleep…" Hermione sighed, slightly reluctant to leave. "I should better prepare myself for some shouting and hexing…" She walked towards the door.

"Hermione… Meet us here tomorrow morning." Harry called after the girl. Hermione turned around and smiled at him before she walked out and closed the door behind her. Harry sighed softly and made his way over to the loves-seat, flopping down next to Lucius and cuddling close to him. The blond aristocrat smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist whilst his other hand began raking fingers through the raven-locks on Harry's head.

"What did you talk about?" Remus asked, watching Harry and Lucius with amusement in his eyes.

"Something." Harry smirked at Remus, who scowled at the boy.

"Harry." Remus glared at the boy.

"Not telling you. This is between her and I." Harry huffed, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

"Ugh… Stubborn…" Remus muttered, slumping against Severus.

"That's my middle name Remus. You should know by now." Harry told him.

"What questions did she ask?" Lucius asked, looking down at the Raven-haired boy.

"How long have we been a couple? How long have we been married? Why did we keep it a secret? Who else knows? And she also asked if I was happy? That's it." Harry yawned slightly, nuzzling his face into Lucius' side.

"I think some sleep is needed…" Severus said, patting Remus' arm as he pouted at Harry

"I think so too… We'll see you two tomorrow." Lucius told Remus and Severus as the two stood up and walked out of the room. Lucius' picked Harry up and walked towards their bedroom.

"Draco. Sleep." Lucius looked at his son as he opened the door to his and Harry's bedroom.

"Yes father, I'm going sleep. But before I do... Please... put up silencing charms if you decide to change your mind." Draco grinned cheekily at Lucius before running towards his room and slamming the door shut.

Harry laughed quietly at Draco, shaking his head.

"Let's head to bed too, Lucius. We have a long day tomorrow." Harry murmured into his husband's ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe slightly. Lucius groaned quietly before throwing Harry unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Sleep? Yes. Sex? No. Not today." Lucius drawled as he started taking off his clothes and putting on his silk pyjama bottoms. Harry rolled his eyes at the man before he flicked his wrist and his clothes vanished, he grabbed some pyjama bottoms from the drawer next to him and pulled them on.

Lucius slid under the covers and pulled Harry close to him, wrapping one arm around the younger boys' waist. Harry snuggled close to Lucius and laid his head on the pale chest, his eyes closing.

"Night Lucius." He murmured sleepily.

"Good night, Love." Lucius whispered, kissing Harry's temple before the two of them succumbed to their sleep.

* * *

So! What do you guys think? ^^ Good? Bad? Could've been better? Please R&R ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** – Harry's Secret

**Chapter** – Two

**Author – **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus, Remus and a few other Slytherin's know. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples – **Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione (before that it will be Ron/Hermione for 2 chapters), Severus/Remus, Blaise/Neville, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/?, Daphne/?

**Warning – **RON, Ginny, Molly and Gryffindor bashing and maybe some people from other houses too! OOCness! In all characters! XD Don't like? Don't read then!

**Authors note** – AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

* * *

Harry slowly drifted awake, his emerald eyes opening to look at his husband who was still deeply asleep. His mind drifted back to when Lucius' asked Harry to marry him. If someone in the past told him that he'd be happily married to the blond Malfoy aristocrat then he'd probably send them to St. Mungo's to have their head checked out but now, he would believe anything they would say.

When Lucius' proposed, Harry was probably the happiest guy in the world. A soft smile graced his lips as Harry remembered that day.

_Flashback, Sometime in June, Malfoy Manor_

"_Harry! My father is looking for you! He's outside waiting for you!" Draco's voice carried all the way from the other end of the manor. How that was possible no-one knew._

_Harry sighed softly as he marked where he finished reading a book and set it on the desk. He got up from his seat and walked downstairs and out, wondering why Lucius' just couldn't come up. _

_When Harry walked outside, his eyes widened as he looked at Lucius who he dropped to one-knee in front of him. To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. _

"_Harry… You know I love you with all my heart and you are the one I wouldn't let walk away. My heart belongs to you as well as my whole being." Lucius' started, looking at Harry. "Would you do the honour of marrying me?"_

_Harry watched as Lucius' opened the small black silk-lined box and tears welled up in his eyes when he saw the engagement ring. It was a beautiful silver band with just one elegant diamond sitting smack in the middle. _

"_Yes. Yes. Yes, I will marry you Lucius!" Harry whispered, the lump in his throat too hard to swallow. Harry watched as Lucius slid the ring onto his ring finger. _

"_I love you Harry." Lucius whispered, kissing the ring before he stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, leaning down and kissing him slowly. _

_Harry smiled softly as he kissed Lucius back and wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on tip-toes to deepen the kiss. _

"_He finally asked…" Harry heard someone mutter from behind him and he quickly broke the kiss to spin around and come face-to-face with Remus, Severus, Draco, Blaise and Theo. _

"_Took you long enough Lucius." Severus smiled slightly. _

"_He's been waiting to ask you ever since the end of the war Harry." Theo grinned at him. _

"_Sooo… When's the wedding?" Draco asked, smiling cheekily at Lucius and Harry as everyone burst out laughing. _

_End of Flashback_

Harry chuckled quietly as he remembered that day.

"What's up with you and chuckling early in the morning love?" Lucius' voice murmured in his ear, making Harry shiver slightly.

"Nothing much Luc. Just remembering some stuff." Harry grinned at the blond as he slid off the bed. He took the silk bathrobe and slid it on, tying it around his waist.

"What time is it anyway?" Lucius' yawned as he checked his watch that was lying on the bed-side table. "Harry! It's only 6 in the morning! Come back to bed!" The blond groaned, burying his face in the pillows.

"You wish Luc." Harry smirked at him. "Get up and get dressed. We need to get down for breakfast and then we have lessons. I to attend and you to teach." He slipped into the bathroom before Lucius' could say anything else.

As soon as Harry was in the bathroom, Lucius sighed heavily and slipped out from beneath the warmth of the covers. He slipped on his black, silk bathrobe on and knocked on Draco's door.

"Wake up Draco, time to get up." Lucius called through the closed door and then walked to the small kitchenette, making himself a cup of coffee as he waited for the bathroom to be free. Lucius' would never have guessed that he and Harry along with Draco would be a happy family, when Lucius' wanted to ask Harry to marry him, he was as nervous as hell.

The feelings of nervousness almost made Lucius' chuckle as he realized that he actually didn't have anything to be nervous about. His eyes dropped close but almost instantly snapped open when the door to the bathroom opened and Harry stepped out, wearing his school uniform and his hair still wet from the shower.

Sometimes Lucius' wondered if Harry knew what he was doing to him or if he was just doing it on accident. With a shake of his head and a kiss to Harry's temple, Lucius' glided into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Where's father?" Draco yawned, stepping out of his room in his Slytherin uniform, his hair still messy and eyes blurry. He sat down at the table and looked at Harry, his grey eyes boring into the back of the raven-haired lad's head.

"In the shower Drake." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, feeling Draco's stare as if thousands of needles were pricking the back of his neck. He turned around and sat down opposite Draco, drumming his fingers on the soft wood surface on the table.

"Will you stop that?" Draco snapped after a few minutes, a vein appearing on his forehead in annoyance. The emerald-eyed boy grinned sadistically and kept drumming his fingers on the table, enjoying the annoyed expression on his best-friends' face.

"Stop it." Draco ground out through his teeth, glaring at the boy.

"No." Harry said stubbornly.

"It's annoying."

"I don't care."

"Stop grinning like the devil Ry, it's scary."

"Don't care."

"What are you two bickering about?" Lucius barked as he stepped up behind Draco, scaring the poor lad, who yelped in shock and fell off his chair. Harry schooled his expression and tried not to laugh but when the blond boy scowled up at his father Harry burst out laughing, his eyes shining with amusement.

* * *

Draco scowled at his father and Harry as the three and Hermione, who joined the trio when they walked out of their room, walked towards the Great Hall,

"That was not funny!" He whined, smacking Harry's arm lightly then glaring at his father. The bushy-haired girl that was standing next to Draco giggled quietly and Lucius just smirked at his child and shrugged (like a Malfoy of course), stopping by the door to the Great Hall.

"Will you be okay Harry?" Lucius eyed the raven-haired boy up and down, worried for his husbands' safety at the Gryffindor table.

"Lucius." Harry sighed, exasperated. "I have survived worse than some dumb Gryffindors harassing me! Do you seriously believe I will let them say anything?" He shook his head at the blond aristocrat, a smile quirking at his lips.

"I'll keep an eye on him Mr. Malfoy." Hermione assured the male, smiling fondly at him. "If we won't be comfortable I'm sure Harry would just hex those stupid idiots." She snorted so unlike herself.

Lucius contemplated for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and nodding his head.

"Very well…" He turned to the door again and opened it. As soon as the huge doors opened, any noise inside the great hall ceased, everyone watching the Malfoy family and Hermione walking in.

Lucius pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips and went towards the staff table, sitting down next to Severus and Remus.

Harry hugged Draco and he, along with Hermione went towards the Gryffindor table, patiently waiting for the outburst of his housemates. And he wasn't disappointed when, as soon as he sat down, said house mates started asking questions about Lucius and how it happened, others acused him of hanging out with the Dark people and some, like Ron, Ginny, Lavender and a few others glared at him in hatred.

He answered each question, vaguely but answered them anyway. One question ticked Harry off, the one asked by Ginny.

"So Potter, how much is Malfoy paying you to be married to him? Or does he have you under some spell?" That, Harry thought, was just the worst question she could've asked. His magic flared around him and his eyes grew cold, the emerald colour looking as if it was a bottomless onyx. His knuckles were deathly white as he gripped the edge of the table.

"What did you just ask me, Weasley?" Harry spat at the redheaded girl, his voice so cold that everyone around his shivered as the temperature dropped. Ginny swallowed down the urge to squeak in fear.

"I believe she just asked how much Malfoy paid you to be married with him and does he have you under some spell." Lavender seethed, her lips pulled back in a sneer, totally unfazed by Harry's change of attitude.

"Paid me? Has me under a spell?" Harry slowly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Lucius isn't a man that would go as low as to pay me to marry him nor would he use love potions or spells on me to fabricate and make my love for him false. He's not as low as you Weasley; he didn't slip love potions into my food or my drinks to make sure I fell in love with him and only him, unlike you who were so hell-bent on getting me Ginevra. Well, hate to break it to you bitch, I'm never going to be with you because as you can see I'm happily married and I totally and utterly in love with Lucius Malfoy, now you can either shut your mouth and keep quiet or I'll shut it for you."

Ginny gasped as Harry's tip of the wand was pointed at her, her body shook slightly in fear as she eyed the tip of the wand, watching as it slowly glowed a green colour. Her eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered out:

"I… I'll keep quiet…" She hung her head, unable to look at anyone. Harry smirked in satisfaction and placed his wand back in the wand-holster, which was attached to his wrist and sat back down.

* * *

Lucius quietly watched Harry for a few seconds as he sat at the Gryffindor table before Severus pulled him into a conversation.

He suddenly stiffened when he felt Harry's magic flare around the Great Hall. He turned his eyes to his husband and watched and listened to everything that Harry said. From the cold glare that Harry sent Ginevra Weasley, Lucius knew that she opened her mouth and said something that he didn't like.

His eyes flashed in amusement when he saw the redheaded girl shiver and hang her head down, unable to look at Harry anymore. He really wondered now what happened at the table.

"Something must have really ticked off Harry to make him this mad…" Remus thought out loud, watching his god-son.

"Let's just hope it won't happen again, otherwise I'm afraid for the student's safety if someone says something that will make Harry this mad…" Severus watched the raven-haired lad as he was pulled into a conversation by Hermione.

* * *

The rest of the breakfast was peaceful and Harry was thankful for that. He received congratulations from Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Katie and a few other Gryffindors but most of the house just accused him of betraying his own family for marrying a dark wizard.

Harry seriously thought that he would murder Ginny on the spot when she asked him that pathetic question. Seriously if Harry didn't love the man then he wouldn't marry him. If she actually had something in that head of hers, like a brain, then she'd see that Harry was happy being with Lucius.

* * *

Hermione watched her best-friend with worry, wanting to help him and talk to him when she was suddenly thrust out of her thoughts by a hand gripping her arm tightly. She winced slightly and turned her head, only to see the enraged face of one Ronald Weasley.

"What do you think you were doing with the traitor Hermione?" Ron spat, his face flushed red in anger, almost the same colour as his hair.

"He is not a traitor Ronald! He is my best friend and I can do what the hell I perfectly want! You are not my mother or father to tell me what to do!" Hermione grew irritated by the minute; she thought that the boy would at least stop with his stupid racism against the Slytherins, it was totally pathetic and now he was acting like a 5 year old. And calling Harry a traitor? That was just out of line and utterly not necessary.

"I am your boyfriend and you can't hang around with scum like him, he'll just try to get you over to the dark side." He spat in Harry's direction. Harry was watching the whole scene with a smug look, after all he got the front seat for it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus stiffen slightly as they watched the whole scene.

"Well... If that's how you want to play it then you aren't my boyfriend anymore. Consider yourself dumped Ronald." Hermione glared at her ex-boyfriend who had the nerve to look shocked and totally out of words. His hold on Hermione's arm loosened and the bushy-haired girl snatched her arm back, standing up.

"Harry, let's go we don't want to be late for Potions. Let's walk down there with the Slytherins, right now I'm feeling sick surrounded by people like Ronald." She said, her head held high as she walked towards the Slytherin table. Harry, shocked, stood up slowly and shrugged, walking over to the Slytherin table with Hermione.

"Draco, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott. Shall we go down to potions?" Hermione asked, not waiting for an answer before she grabbed Draco's and Pansy's arms, stalking out of the Great Hall.

Harry shared a look with Blaise and Theo and ran after the three, making sure to catch up with them.

* * *

Everything was fine for Harry, until Dinner where Ron, Lavender and a few other Gryffindors that Harry didn't recognize cornered him. He was just walking out of the library, as he went there to start on his charms essay, to get to the Great Hall for dinner when they decided to strike.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor, eyeing the six Gryffindors in front of him. He was seriously considering on moving houses at this moment.

"Because of you, you bastard, I lost 'Mione. I don't even know why you are here, I don't know what the Headmaster thought about letting you and that Death eater here." Ronald spat, training his wand on Harry.

Harry raised his brow slowly, contemplating what to say or do, as the rest of the group started shouting and accusing him off different things. He could both walk away and ignore them or he could hex them into next week or even into hell. The last option seemed perfect for Harry but he didn't want any trouble at the begging of the term so he took the first option.

"You finished? Yes? Good then." Harry held his head high and started walking towards the Great Hall when he felt his shield flatter slightly. He stopped and turned out, his wand already in his hand.

"Attacking a student, your housemate, while his back is turned? That was low Weasley, really low." Harry's voice was quiet, cold and had a dangerous edge to it. His eyes turned cold just like they did when Ginny spoke.

Ron's face was full of shock and slightly white but he quickly regained composure and he along with the other five started firing curses and hexes at Harry, growing angrier by the minute as none of them seemed to work.

Harry waited for a while before he flicked his wrist and the wands flew out of the six Gryffindor hands and into his own. He turned on his heel and walked into the Great Hall, leaving six shocked Gryffindors staring after him.

He stalked towards the staff table and slammed the wands down in front of the headmaster and Professor McGonagall who was talking to him. The two professors eyed the boy and both swallowed down the urge to shiver at the coldness in his eyes.

"The next time Ronald Weasley tries to do something to me or Draco or Hermione he can consider himself missing for the next month or even longer or even dead. He better not step out of line again." He whispered harshly to the two, making sure only the two of them heard what he said.

The raven-haired lad then turned back around and stalked towards where Hermione was sitting, at the Slytherin table. He perched himself between Draco and Blaise.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, fearing the answer already.

"Nothing. Just warning the Headmaster and McGonagall that if Weasley tries something again he might find himself in the wing for the next month or longer or even dead." Harry said coolly, eating his dinner and making plans to send a letter to two certain red heads, hoping they could help him with Ronald.

* * *

That night when Harry walked into his, Lucius' and Draco's quarters he all but fell down onto the couch, kicking off his shoes. A heavy sigh slipped past his lips as he relaxed further into the comfy couch.

"How was your first day back?" Lucius asked, sitting beside Harry.

"Do you even have to ask me Luc? I'm sure you saw the scene this morning and then this afternoon when I spoke to the Headmaster and McGonagall…" He muttered, sitting up and cuddling into Lucius' side.

"I was talking about lessons silly." Lucius chuckled quietly, wrapping one arm around the younger mans' waist and pulling him closer. He felt Harry relax against him and smiled.

"They were fine. I had Double Potions, Charms and Double Runes, all with Slytherin." Harry murmured sleepily, resting his head on the older mans' shoulder, his eyes dropping close.

"Let's get you to bed then, tomorrow you have quite a few more lessons then today." Lucius said, picking Harry up bridal style. A small smirk formed on his lips when he heard Harry let out a squeak of surprise.

Harry just relaxed against Lucius' again and immediately fell asleep.

Lucius watched as the raven-haired lad fell asleep in his arms, shaking his head he brought him to their room and placed him on the bed, spelling off the clothes and pulling on some pyjama bottoms.

Lucius quickly got rid of his own clothes and slid under the covers, pulling Harry closer to him and falling into a deep slumber, wondering what tomorrow would bring for the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: Soo… What did you guys think? Okay? Not okay? Rubish? Just tell me in the reviews XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** – Harry's Secret

**Chapter** – Three

**Author** – xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta** – None

**Summary** – Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus, Remus and a few other Slytherin's know along with two Weasley's. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples **– Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione (before that it will be Ron/Hermione for 2 chapters), Severus/Remus, Blaise/Daphne, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/Neville

**Warning** – RON and few Weasley and Gryffindor bashing!

**Authors note** – AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

* * *

"Come on Harry, up you get." Lucius poked Harry's side, making the young Gryffindor squirm slightly as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Don't want to!" Harry whined. "I don't want to see those Gryffindorks again… Stupid imbeciles they are." He muttered darkly as he raised his head slightly to look at his husband, who had an amused glint in his silver eyes.

"Harry." The blond aristocrat tried to make his voice sound stern but with his smirking and the glint in his eyes made that attempt fail. Harry, huffing, got out of bed and stood there with his arms crossed across his chest and his lips pulled into a pout.

"But Luc!"

"No but's Harry, get your ass in the shower and then come down to the dining room, we'll go down to breakfast and then for lunch and dinner we'll come down here." Lucius told him, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, grinning slightly when the raven-haired lad shivered.

"Fine." Harry muttered and stalked off to the bathroom mumbling something about 'stupid, idiotic Gryffindor's' and 'too persuasive egoistical husbands'.

Lucius, unfazed by Harry's attitude just shook his head and walked out of the bedroom, knocking on Draco's door as he made way towards the Dining room. Sitting down at the table he went through all the letters, placing them in different piles. Some for Harry, some for Lucius and a few for Draco.

"Dad? Where's Harry?" Draco yawned as he sat by the table and grabbed his pile of letters, scrunching up his nose at some of them.

"In the shower, he didn't want to get out of bed. Was mumbling something about not wanting to see the stupid imbeciles called Gryffindorks." Lucius muttered as his eyes scanned the letter from the minister. Grunting, he threw that letter away and grabbed another one.

Draco choked on his coffee when he heard that. "Seriously?"

"Seriously Drake." Harry's voice carried from the doorway to the bathroom, it was clear that he really didn't want to see those Gryffindor's. "Ugh… Why didn't I agree to Slytherin when the hat asked me in first year?" He asked more himself then the other two. He walked towards the table and grabbed his letters, stuffing them into his bag as he was planning to read them in the Great Hall.

"You know, you can floo into the Headmasters office, throw the hat on and it'll get you re-sorted." Lucius glanced up at Harry before looking back at the letter again.

"Hmm… Good idea but first Drake, you're coming with me. I need to collect 'Mione from Gryffindor." Harry smirked at the blush that was creeping up onto Draco's pale cheeks when he mentioned Hermione.

"Bu-But Harry!" Draco whined. "I don't want to brave the lions' den!"

"Tough, you're coming with me and no arguing." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and then grabbed their bags. Kissing Lucius' cheek he along with Draco walked out and made their way up to the seventh floor.

"Why must you torture me Harry?" Draco pouted as he walked behind said boy towards the Fat Lady.

"Because if I suffer through this, so will you. Brave Gryffs." Harry told the fat lady, his nose scrunched up at the password. The portrait door swung open and Harry pulled Draco along with him, looking around the common room, he found Hermione by the fire.

The Gryffindor male ignored the glares and sneers from the others and walked up to the bushy-haired girl, tapping her on the shoulder he grinned at her shocked expression.

"Harry!" She jumped from her seat. "Draco! What are you two doing here?"

"Why, we came to collect you." Harry chuckled and pulled his friend into a hug, to which Hermione responded eagerly. The girl then regarded Draco with twinkling eyes.

"I see the snake decided to brave the Lion's Den today." She told him coolly, grabbing her bag and books.

"Well… Harry made me do it." Draco huffed, crossing arms across his chest as he sneered at some sixth year girls.

"Even if I didn't make you do it you'd still come with me to see Hermione." Harry told him, walking past him and out of the portrait hole and making his way towards the Headmasters office.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she ran up to him, smiling softly as she saw Draco's cheeks flush.

"I'm going for a re-sorting." He grinned at the girl. "Acid drops." He told the gargoyle and it jumped to the side, Harry stepped onto the stair-case and Draco and Hermione followed after him.

Knocking on the door to the Headmasters' office, Harry waited for the distinct 'come in' before he opened the door and stepped into the office. Dropping his bag by the floor he walked up to the Headmasters desk and smiled at him.

"I'd like a re-sorting please. As long as the Head-master and two witnesses are there I'm allowed to be re-sorted in this office."

"Very well… You are sure about this right?" Albus asked, peering at Harry from behind his glasses as he got up and went to get the sorting hat.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm sorry sir, but you saw what happened yesterday at the feast. If that's how I'm going to be treated in Gryffindor then I'd rather be in a house where I'm accepted no matter who I am." Harry told him coldly, his eyes flashing in anger.

Albus, sensing the change in the atmosphere, grabbed the sorting hat from the shelf and passed it to Harry, who placed it onto his head.

"_Ah… Mr Potter, I see you're back again." _The hat spoke to Harry.

"_Just get me re-sorted." _The raven-haired lad sighed.

"_Very well… _SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed, shocking Albus and Hermione. Taking the hat off, Harry looked down at his robes and noticed that it changed to the Slytherin colours and the Slytherin emblem was on there.

"You'll still have the same lessons as always but the time-table will be changed." Albus told Harry as he took out an empty piece of parchment and tapped his wand to it, making Harry's time-table appear.

Harry took the time-table and grinned softly at what he had.

_**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**_

_8:00 till 9:00 – Breakfast_

_9:00 till 10:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_10:00 till 12:00 – Charms_

_12:00 till 13:00 – Lunch_

_13:00 till 14:00 – Free Period_

_14:00 till 15:00 – Transfigurations_

_15:00 till 17:00 – Potions_

_17:00 till 19:00 – Dinner_

_**Tuesday, Thursday**_

_8:00 till 9:00 – Breakfast_

_9:00 till 11:00 – Herbology_

_11:00 till 12:00 – Arithmancy_

_12:00 till 13:00 – Lunch_

_13:00 till 14:00 – Apparation_

_14:00 till 15:00 – Politics_

_15:00 till 17:00 – Ancient Runes_

_17:00 till 19:00 – Dinner_

"Great." Harry nodded. "The best lessons." He turned around and passed the time-table to Draco, smirking when his eyes widened.

"Wha- You seriously did get into the same classes as me." Draco said as Harry plucked the time-table back from him.

"Of course, did you think that I would lie about something like that?" Harry scoffed as he nodded his thanks to the headmaster and left the office with the other two following after him. Walking silently along the halls, Harry memorized the timetable perfectly, noticing that he only had frees' on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry said his goodbye to Hermione and then went to sit at the Slytherin table, glaring at anyone who dared to open their mouth with some smart remark. Sitting down at the table, Harry grinned when he saw Draco look at Hermione across the hall.

"You know," Harry began causally, piling food on his plate. "If you want to ask Hermione out then just do it. Not like me and your father haven't noticed the looks you've been giving the girl."

Draco just gaped at Harry as the surrounding Slytherin's sniggered behind their hands.

"That's true Drakey, even I noticed it." Pansy told the blonde, smirking at the shocked expression. "Oh come on Draco! Don't you even dare deny it that you haven't been pining over the girl for at least the past year."

Harry watched with amusement as Draco spluttered and then coughed in embarrassment. His emerald gaze then moved upwards when he heard the familiar screech of the owls. Grinning, he watched as Hedwig brought a few letters for him from the Weasley's and two red howlers.

"Who's the howler from?" Draco nodded to the red letter in Harrys' hand.

"The twins and Mrs Weasley." Harry told him, opening the first letter and then the familiar voices of the two Weasley pranksters boomed all over the Great Hall and two faces of the Weasley twins showed up. Harry was impressed with the way that the twins managed to make their own version of the Howlers.

"Harry! Congrats on finally coming out with your relationship to the former Death-eater. We were wondering when you'd finally have the guts to tell everyone." Fred's voice carried through the hall, the followed by George.

"Now then, we would like to scold you for not hexing our dear little brother Ronniekins but knowing you, we figured you'd ask us to have a few words with him. We'd like to thank you for that. Now onto the main business, we received a letter from our dear little brother and sister, saying that you are a traitor to the light side.

Truthfully we can't believe it that they'd think like that. We are coming over to the school, we won't tell when because that would just ruin the surprise. We would just like to tell you to take care and not fight with little Ronniekins for now, unless he'll start the fights. Don't worry, we'll prank him good when we come, you can be sure of that.

Now, we tip our hats for you little brother and wish you good luck as well as to take care when dealing with Ron. Mother won't be pleased when she finds out that her little Harry didn't tell her of this little wedding, she will be rather unpleased and will probably scold you good so be careful when dealing with her howler. Goodbye little brother and await us." The Howler then burst into flames which showed the words, 'CONGRATS!'

Shaking his head, Harry turned around and smirked at Ron when he saw the shocked expression on the boy's face. Turning back around, Harry opened the second howler and winced when Mrs Weasley's voice boomed.

"HARRY POTTER-MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU NOT INFORM ME OF THE WEDDING BETWEEN YOU AND LUCIUS?" Harry gulped visibly, his Adams' apple bobbing up and then down.

"I WANTED TO BE THERE TO CONGRATULATE YOU AND YOU DIDN'T INFORM ME? OR ARTHUR? Now then because you didn't inform us two I will expect you and your husband, along with Draco to come over for Christmas this year. I do not care if you have any plans, I will drag you to the Burrow if I hear from you that you cannot come. Do not test me young man and do not show that shocked expression that is on your face." Then shockingly the Howler turned towards the Gryffindor table.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY AND GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU TWO ACUSSE HARRY OF BETRAYING US? OH YES, FRED AND GOERGE TOLD ME ABOUT THE LITTLE LETTER YOU SENT THEM AND THEY ALSO INFORMED ME OF YOUR LITTLE STUNT THAT YOU PULLED ON HARRY. HOW DARE YOU, RON, RAISE YOUR WAND ON HARRY?

WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS YOU ALONG WITH GINNY WILL BE CONFINED TO YOUR ROOMS FOR THE WHOLE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM ANYONE THAT YOU TWO DID SOMETHING AGAIN OR GODRIC HELP ME, I WILL DO SOMETHING YOU TWO WILL REGRET!" The howler then burst into flames.

Harry silently turned back to his breakfast, counting down in his head. _Five… Four… Three… Two… One… _And sure enough the whole Gryffindor table burst into wild chatter while the rest of the students' went back to eating or, like Slytherin, snickering at the red faces of Ron and Ginny. Harry, taking a chance, decided to take a peek at the Gryffs.

"They're glaring at you." A male voice whispered to Harry.

"I know Theo. I can see." He groaned, turning back to eating his breakfast. Soon, he felt pin-pricks at the back of his neck, swearing under his breath he thrust the plate away from himself and slammed his head on the table. Remembering that he had letters to read, Harry looked at the ones on the table and noticed with relief that they were only from the Weasley's. Then he dug around in his bag and pulled out the letters that he brought from the rooms.

Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, Harry checked the first one. Choking on his juice he shot up from his seat and screamed.

"WHAT?" His eyes wildly scanned the page before he let a huge grin pass his lips.

"Umm… Harry? What's wrong?" Draco poked Harry's side as the young raven-haired lad stayed standing, his hands clenching the piece of paper. Dropping into his seat Harry silently passed the letter to Draco and he also quietly placed a silencing charm around the whole Slytherin table.

* * *

_Mr Potter,_

_We would like to inform you that with the death of Mr Tom Marvollo Riddle you have become the only living relative to the Riddle's and Slytherin's. It has come to our attention that because of the scar that you got that night sixteen years ago, Mr Riddle has un-officially made you his heir. Therefore you have inherited the Riddle and Slytherin families. Here is a list of things that you have inherited from the two families. _

_Riddle Family –_

_The Riddle Mansion, Stone Mansion, Wayside Mansion, Ivy Mansion_

_Vault #6 which consists of 34,000,834 Galleons, 6,000 Sickles, 736 Knuts, Jewellery, and Books_

_Vault #29 which consists of 28,000,452 Galleons, 3,002 Sickles, 391 Knuts, Books, Portraits, and Heirlooms _

_Vault #821 which consists of Jewellery, Books and Portraits_

_5% Share's in these companies – Flourish and Blotts, Zonko's,_ Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Daily Prophet.

_Slytherin Family –_

_Slytherin Mansion, Hogwarts Castle (Along with the Heirs' to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor), Hillside Mansion, Greenacres Mansion_

_Vault #9 which consists of 64,005,920 Galleons , 4,289 Sickles, 761 Knuts, Jewellery, Books, Heirlooms_

_Vault #37 which consists of 52,008,388 Galleons, 6,000 Sickles, 717 Knuts and Jewellery_

_Vault #317 which consists of 73,900,000 Galleons, 4,030 Sickles, 231 Knuts and Books_

_Vault #643 which consists of Books, Portraits and Jewellery_

_25% Shares' in these companies – Flourish and Blotts, Zonko's, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Whizz Hard Books as well as Borgin and Burkes from Knockturn Alley_

_In case you also wanted to review the Black, Potter and Gryffindor things we added a list. _

_Black Family – _

_12 Grimmuald Place, Black Mansion_

_Vault #14 which consists of 12,942,840 Galleons, 3,643 Sickles, 154 Knuts_

_Vault #693 which consists of 17,843,043 Galleons, 1,843 Sickles, 241 Knuts and Books_

_Vault #729 which consists of Books, Jewellery, Portraits and Heirlooms_

_5% Shares in these companies – Zonko's, The Daily Prophet, Borgin and Burkes and Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_Potter Family –_

_Godrics Hollow, Potter Mansion and White Mansion_

_Vault #28 which consists of 34,140,000 Galleons, 2,050 Sickles, 736 Knuts, Jewellery, and Books_

_Vault #64 which consists of 28,100,519 Galleons, 12,600 Sickles, 942 Knuts, Jewellery, Books, Heirlooms and Portraits_

_10% Shares in these companies – Flourish and Blotts, Zonko's, Madam Malkin's', The Daily Prophet and Quality Quidditch Supplies._

_You also have been receiving 25% shares in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, requested by Mr Fred Weasley, no objections allowed. _

_Gryffindor Family –_

_Gryffindor Mansion, Hogwarts Castle (along with the heirs to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin), Holly Cottage, Honeysuckle Mansion and Meadow View Cottage_

_Vault #48 which consists of 25,452,000 Galleons, 1,020 Sickles, 184 Knuts, Jewellery, and Books_

_Vault #153 which consists of Portraits, Books and Jewellery._

_Vault #528 which consists of 68,923,000 Galleons, 2,943 Sickles, 112 Knuts_

_Vault #823 which consists of Heirlooms, Portraits and Books._

_15% of Shares in these companies - Flourish and Blotts, Zonko's, Madam Malkin's', The Daily Prophet, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Magical Menagerie and Quality Quidditch Supplies._

_This is what you have in total:_

_Galleons – 439,316,996_

_Sickles – 47,420_

_Knuts – 5,205_

_Books (from all 5 families)_

_Jewellery (from all 5 families)_

_Portraits (from all 5 families)_

_Heirlooms (from all 5 families)_

_Flourish and Blotts – 55%_

_Zonko's – 60%_

_Eeylops Owl Emporium – 5%_

_Madam Malkin's – 55%_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies – 35%_

_Daily Prophet – 35%_

_Whizz Hard Books – 25%_

_Borgin and Burkes – 30%_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – 25%_

_15% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_

_15 % Magical Menagerie_

_According to the records you are the 3__rd__ richest wizard in the whole of Wizarding England and the 8__th__ richest in the whole of the Wizarding World. _

_On the 20__th__ September we would like for you to come and collect your Family rings. We will be eagerly awaiting your arrival. _

_Head Goblin at Gringotts, _

_Griphook._

* * *

Harry watched with amusement in his eyes as Draco's expressions changed as he read the whole letter.

"Wha- What the hell?" He exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You… You're the 3rd richest wizard… You basically can buy this whole freaking school and you'll still have left over… And… I can't believe this… You are the Heir to Slytherin AND Gryffindor?"

The surrounding Slytherin's nearly fell off their chairs when they heard that, some of them even jumped from their seats and screamed. Rolling his eyes, Harry snatched the letter back and nodded his head.

"Yeah… I know… I wonder who the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heirs are…" He wondered out loud, his eyes scanning the letter again when another piece of paper caught his eyes sticking out from the envelope.

"Hmm… What's this?" He plucked the letter out from the envelope and choked on his drink. "I see…"

"Wh-What now?" Draco eyed the paper wearily.

"Nothing, I'll tell you at lunch." Harry stood up from his seat. "Let's go we'll be late for Defence against the Dark arts." He flung his bag over his shoulder and moved towards the entrance of the hall, waiting for Draco to catch up.

* * *

"Come on Harry! Tell me what happened at breakfast when you screamed." Hermione bugged Harry again as he, Hermione and Draco made their way towards lunch. The raven-haired lad, rolled his eyes and silently gave the letter to the bushy-haired girl.

"Wh… How the hell did you become so rich?" She exclaimed, her face paling when she read till the end of the letter.

"Don't ask me! I didn't know about the Riddle and Slytherin heir thing. I didn't even know that Voldemort made me his heir." The young Slytherin shrugged. "And I don't care how rich I am 'Mione. I will use that money for making a magical orphanage, Werewolf trust and some scholarships for half-bloods and muggleborns as well as maybe one or two for purebloods."

Hermione nodded in acceptance to Harry's use of money.

"I think that's a good idea. There are a few students in this school that don't have enough money to attend Hogwarts. Are you only going to do that for student's that are coming to Hogwarts or…" She eyed the boy.

"I was thinking about making scholarships for exchange students as well. I will have to talk to the Headmaster and then put my ideas forward to the Wizengamont." Harry told her as he leaned against the wall near the Great Hall. "Draco and I are going to our rooms, want to come with us or are you going to join the Gryffindor's?"

"Can I come?" She worried her lower lip, looking at both Draco and Harry. Harry, sensing her nervousness nodded.

"Of course you can idiot. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her towards his, Lucius' and Draco's rooms. Whispering the password to the room, he opened the portrait hole and walked in, Draco and Hermione following.

"Lucius' is down in the Great Hall so we have time to pull some ideas together and eat." Harry nodded towards the couch. "Go and sit down, I'll be back in a few. Have to floo over to the Headmasters for a minute. I hope he still hasn't left for the Great Hall."

Harry walked past Draco and smirked at him, pushing him towards Hermione he whispered. "Get the girl Drake. Or I will do it for you." Slapping Draco's back he walked towards the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder he threw it in the fire place and stepping in he said.

"Headmaster's Office!" With a flash of green fire he was gone from the rooms and the appeared in the Headmasters' office. Looking around he noticed the Headmaster hasn't left yet.

"Ah, Headmaster. I managed to catch you before you left for Great Hall."

"Harry! My boy, what is it that you need?" The headmaster said as he sat behind his desk and nodded to the chair in front of him. Taking a seat, Harry took a deep breath and started.

"I got this letter from Gringotts with the total of money I have right now and I was thinking of using the money to start some scholarships for Muggleborns, Half-Bloods and some purebloods, start up a Magical orphanage and a Werewolf trust fund." Harry told him, passing the letter to the Headmaster and then relaxing in his chair.

"I see… I think this is a great idea. May I inquire how you'll go about with these scholarships? No I do not want to know what kind of scholarships they will be but what kind of requirements, what kind of people will they be for and stuff like that." Albus asked the young man as he placed his arms on top of his desk. Harry took another deep breath and looked at the headmaster.

"Well I was thinking…"

* * *

As soon as Harry left with a flash of the green fire, Draco cursed under his breath and looked over at Hermione. Walking up towards the young girl, Draco sat next to her.

"Harry will be back in a few. I hope you're okay with staying with me for a few." The blond teased the young Gryffindor girl.

"Oh my, should I be scared of you?" Hermione grinned at the young Malfoy. "Because if that's so I think I will leave." She made a move to stand up but Draco caught her hand and pulled her back down, shaking his head.

"No 'Mione. You don't have to leave… It's… Ugh." He closed his eyes, raking his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked, slightly worried about the blonde.

"I like you and was thinking if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Draco said quickly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Umm… Am I thinking in right that you just asked me out?" Hermione asked him, her cheeks flushed.

"Don't make me say it again!" Draco whined quietly but nodded his head. Smiling, Hermione placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face up, looking into his eyes, the young Gryffindor girl said.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I don't love you yet but I am on the way to it." She told him truthfully as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Draco, shocked slightly, didn't respond to the kiss but soon his lips were moving against hers in a slow, passionate kiss. His arms winding around the slim waist of the girl, he pulled her close and tilted his head to the side slightly, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes the two broke apart for air and leaned their foreheads against each other and just looked into each other's eyes.

Draco's silver ones were swimming with love whilst Hermione's with lust and love. Hermione let out a breathy giggle and kissed the boys nose.

"This is… going to be slightly weird…" She told him, her fingers threading into the boys hair.

"It will be but whatever happens I will always be with you." Draco murmured quietly, his lips pressing kisses to the girls cheek then nose then eyes then they moved to kiss her neck.

The two were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the floo flare or the raven-haired lad stepping out of the fireplace.

"Finally!" He muttered quietly under his breath and let a slow smile appear on his lips. Sitting down at the table he let the two have a few more minutes with each other.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and noticed the raven-haired boy sitting at the table, before he could say something Harry grinned at him and showed him five fingers, meaning that he'd give them five more minutes. Sighing softly, he nodded and nuzzled his face in Hermione's hair.

* * *

Harry watched his two best-friends with a soft smile before he walked into the small dining room.

"Winky!" He called into the air and soon a soft 'pop' was heard a small house-elf appeared, wearing a pink dress with the Malfoy crest on it.

"Master Harry called Winky?" Her squeaky voice said as she bowed her head.

"Winky, could you please just bring some lunch for Draco, Hermione and I?" He asked the elf.

"Winky will gladly bring lunch for Master Harry, Master Draco and Mistress Hermione." The elf disappeared and then appeared just as quickly with a small basket. Passing the basket to Harry she told him.

"Winky placed everything in there Master Harry. Just tap the basket with Master's wand and the food will enlarge its' self. Will Master be needing anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you Winky." He smiled at the elf as she bowed and disappeared with a pop. Walking out from the dining room, he knocked on the wall and watched as Draco and Hermione jumped apart, the latters' face flushed a dark pink while the formers' hair was all tussled up.

"What were you two doing? Making out?" Harry decided to tease the two.

"N-No… Wh-Why would you think that?" Hermione squeaked out, her cheeks still flushed.

"You.. You did!" Harry jumped up from his seat, pointing at the girl. "Don't lie 'Mione! You cannot lie to me! Your flushed face and Draco's tussled hair is saying it all!" He grinned cheekily at the two as he sat down smugly again.

Draco scowled at the raven-haired Slytherin, combing his fingers through his hair as Harry tapped the basket with his wand and food appeared on the table.

The three of them soon forgot about what Harry said and started stuffing their faces with food, which Draco will soon deny.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Harry declared as he sank into the couch in his, Lucius' and Draco's room. The boy closed his eyes and smiled when Lucius' pressed his lips to his, kissing the young Slytherin softly.

Harry's arms wrapped around the Malfoy aristocrats neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"What's going on between Draco and that Granger girl?" Lucius asked as soon as the two pulled apart from the kiss.

"Oh. Draco's going out with Hermione. He finally had the guts to tell the girl that he loves her." Harry shrugged, twirling a lock of Lucius' hair around his finger. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Harry dug into his bag and pulled out the letter from Gringotts, passing it to Lucius he watched in glee as the blonde's face swirled with different emotions.

Lucius stared at the piece of parchment for a few minutes as soon as he was finished reading it. _So Harry is the 3__rd__ richest add the Malfoy family fortune to that and that will equal out to the be the 2__nd__ richest in Britan and I think that will be the 5__th__ richest in the world… Wow… Our family is quite rich… _

"Lucius! Lucius!" Harry waved his hand in front of his husbands' face, slightly worried that the man has gone into a quite serious shock.

Blinking twice, the blond shook his head and looked at Harry. "Did you know that if the Malfoy fortune is added our family is the 2nd richest in the whole of Britan while we'd be 5th in the while world…"

"Yes, I figured that much out Mr. Oblivious." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey! Don't you go rolling eyes at me Mister!" Lucius threated as he threw the letter on the table and attacked the raven-haired boy's lips with his own, his hands roaming around the body underneath his.

"I think the bedroom would be better Luc." Harry whispered huskily into Lucius' ear, nibbling on the lobe lightly.

"Bedroom. Good choice." Lucius' breathed out, pulling Harry up and dragging him into the room. Slamming the door open, he threw the young Potter heir onto the bed and climbed on top of him, spelling the clothes off with a flick of his wrist.

Lucius leaned down and captured the boys lips with his own, thoroughly ravishing the hot mouth and mapping it out with his tongue as his hands travelled all over the young body and soon he had Harry squirming and begging underneath him.

* * *

After their 'activities' Lucius collapsed on top of the thoroughly pleasured and sated boy and buried his face in Harry's raven locks.

"I love you Luc." Harry murmured sleepily as he pushed Lucius off and placed his head on the man's chest, his arm splayed across his stomach and his legs tangled with Lucius'.

"I love you too Harry…" Lucius carded his fingers through Harry's hair, smiling softly at the boy and then he kissed the top of his head as he pulled the covers over them and he closed his eyes, his husband safely in his arms.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow 'Mione." Draco whispered as he pressed his lips to the girls. "Goodnight, sleep well." He smiled and watched as his girlfriend stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

Running down the stairs and towards his, his fathers and Harry's room he whispered the password and looked around thoughtfully.

"Where are those two? Are they asleep?" He asked himself as he quietly tip-toed towards Harry's and Lucius' rooms. Softly opening the door he peeked in and noticed his father and Harry' sleeping peacefully, both of them with their arms around themselves.

"Goodnight, you two." He smiled softly and closed the door with a soft click before he walked into his rooms and stripped off his clothes. He took a quick shower and after a quick drying spell, he pulled on his pyjamas and slid under the covers, the realm of dreams welcoming him warmly.

* * *

"Was that Draco?" Harry murmured softly into Lucius' neck, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah… Where did that boy go to?" Lucius inquired softly and Harry snickered quietly at him.

"Do you even have to ask Luc?" The boy opened his emerald eyes. "He was with 'Mione. Those two will be inseparable now."

"Hmm… I see…" Luc hummed. "I like that girl. She has a good head on her shoulders. She'll be a great wife to Draco one day." Harry laughed loudly at that and curiously looked at Lucius.

"You're awfully tolerant of her… She is a muggleborn you now." Harry pointed out.

"So? Who cares about that now?" Lucius huffed. "I don't care if she's a muggleborn or a half-blood or a pureblood. I wouldn't even care if she was a freaking vampire! She's a great girl and that's all it counts."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Harry smiled and kissed Lucius' cheek. "Now, let's go to sleep." He snuggled close to the man and closed his eyes.

"Night Harry." Lucius closed his eyes and pulled Harry close.

"Night Luc." Harry said softly.

Soon the two were welcome in the realms of dreams and nothing would wake them up.

* * *

**Please R&R everyone! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** – Harry's Secret

**Chapter** – Four

**Author** – xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta** – None

**Summary** – Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus, Remus and a few other Slytherin's know along with two Weasley's. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples **– Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione (before that it will be Ron/Hermione for 2 chapters), Severus/Remus, Blaise/Daphne, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/Neville

**Warning** – RON and few Weasley and Gryffindor bashing!

**Authors note** – AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

* * *

Harry Potter-Malfoy, 17 year old 7th Year Slytherin, the-Boy-who-lived-twice and the slayer of the Dark Lord, was seriously planning a murder in his head right now while sitting in his and Lucius' quarters. The aura around him made people cower from him while he walked through the halls, even Draco and Hermione didn't dare to approach him in case they would do something that would invoke the raven-heads' wrath. Everyone knew who the reason of this deathly aura was. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and a few other Gryffindors ambushed him in the Quidditch Team changing rooms and attacked Harry while he was getting changed.

That made Harry so mad that he just broke through the wards in school and apparated to his and Lucius quarters, though being the Gryffindor and Slytherin heir gave him the right to apparate in school either way and right now he as sitting on a couch, his eyes dark and deadly as he made a mental note of who to maim in Gryffindor.

He was so focused that he didn't hear the door open and close, nor did he hear the footsteps that were coming closer to him. He only snapped out of it when long, pale and very familiar arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was placed on top of his head.

"I sure hope that I won't have to break you out of Azkaban after you finish with whatever you're planning." The amusement in the voice of one Lucius Malfoy was as clear as day.

"Don't worry Lucius, you won't have to do that." Harry said, relaxing into the blonds embrace when said blond came to sit on the sofa next to him. The raven-head snuggled closer to his husband, draping one arm over Lucius stomach and resting his head on the blonds shoulder.

"I sure hope so." Lucius smiled softly as he kissed the 17 year old's forehead. "Anyway, you have some visitors."

Harry snapped his head up and whipped it around when the door to his and Lucius' quarters open only to reveal two identical red-head's standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Harrykins!" Fred Weasley waltzed into the room as if he owned the place, George Weasley following after him. Harry was so happy to see them right now that he quickly jumped off the couch and ran at the two boys, tackling them into hugs.

"Omph! Do be careful Harrykins..." Fred started, grinning still as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"...We are no longer as young as you." George finished, chuckling quietly at the raven-head. Harry only stuck out his tongue in response. The 17 year old was so happy to see the Twins and couldn't wait to get planning on who they should prank. Lucius chuckled quietly at the three boys and said.

"I'll get going then, just don't mess up the room boys. I wouldn't want any of the pranks in here." With that said he gave a swift kiss to Harry and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the three boys alone.

"So Harrykins..." Harry turned to face Fred with a raised brow.

"...Who are we to prank?" George finished for his brother, smirking at the thought of pranking people again at Hogwarts.

"Hmm... Everyone in Gryffindor except Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville." The raven-head told them, grinning. The three quickly took over the whole couch and started planning. It wasn't everyday that the son of an Original Marauder and the 2nd Generation Marauder's would be seen planning together and it wasn't everyday that you'd see the Orignal Marauder's notebooks laying in front of the boys either. The boys were so focused that they didn't notice five people entering the room and watching the three planning.

Remus Lupin decided that the Gryffindor House was in for some serious shit when the three would be finished.

Severus Snape decided that he'd award 50 points to the Slytherin house for the cunningness and planning of the three boys, it made him proud to have Harry in his house.

Lucius Malfoy decided that the three of them were a huge ferocious force to be reckoned with.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger made mental notes to _never, ever_ invoke the wrath of those three, in fear of the backlash that would cause.

* * *

**~2 Hours Later~**

It was 2 hours later that the boys, Harry Potter-Malfoy, George Weasley and Fred Weasley, were finally finished planning. Their plan was perfectly laid out before them. If their shit-eating grins weren't an indication of their plan then the maniacal gleams in their eyes threw away any doubt that anyone had on that account.

"You already finished?"

As one, with smirking faces, the boys turned towards the other five occupants in the room. Those smirking faces made the five of them almost pity the Gryffindors. Almost.

"Damn right we are, but first a stop to the kitchens is necessary." With that said, Harry, Fred and Gorge stood up and left the room to go to the Kitchens. As soon as they arrived in the kitchens, they walked over to Winky and Dobby, the two elves that loved Harry to bits.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry silently called to the elves who's ears perked up at the mention of their names and they scuttled over to the three boys.

"Harry Potter sir! It's nice to see you!" Winky excalimed, her big eyes watching the boys curiously.

"What may Dobby and Winky do for Harry Potter?" Dobby was calmer of the two but he still had that jump whenever he talked to Harry.

"Could you two please place this potion -Fred and George gave the potion to Winky, smiling- in the Gryffindor House goblets please?" Harry asked the two elves who only nodded. With a snap of Winky's fingers the potion was gone and already in the goblets for the Gryffindor house.

"Does Harry Potter require anything else?" Dobby asked the raven-head and he only shook his head.

"No, that'll be all. Thank you Dobby, Winky." With that said the three pranksters left the kitchen and went towards the Great Hall. As they stood before the door to the Great Hall, they didn't notice the twinkling eyes of one Headmaster Dumbledore watching them from the shadows. The older man had a smile on his face when he saw the three starting to charm the doorway. As soon as the boys had their wands in their hands, they faced the doorway to the Great Hall and started charming.

The first charm was Fred's who charmed the doorway so when someone walked thorough the person's worst secret would be spoken out to the whole school and everyone would hear, no matter where a person was.

The next charm was George's who charmed the doorway so when someone walked through the person would change into someone they admire from school and then the name of the person would be spoken out and the reason as to why they admire that person would be spoke to the whole school and, just like Fred's charm, everyone would hear, no matter where they would be.

And the final charm was Harry's who charmed the doorway so when someone would walk through they would speak the opposite of what they mean. Though that would happen at really unexpected times and would last a whole week which could lead to people losing points and that would make Harry all the more amused.

Grinning at each other, they slipped their wands back into their holsters and slipped into the shadows, unaware of the laughing Headmaster walking back to his office to await the start of dinner.

"So the first part, the charmed doorway is done as well as the second part, the Marauder's Potion." Harry ticked off in his head, still grinning.

"I think the potion would be the most amazing one, although the charms are great as well." Fred nodded as he remembered that the Potion would make the person that drank it see their worst fantasy over the weekend. Since it was a Friday, the three boys would be even more amused since they knew that most of Gryffindor wouldn't dare to do anything in the state they'd be in.

"I agree, the charms are great too." George agreed with his brother, chuckling quietly. The three of them stayed in the shadows, murmuring quietly together before they had their first victims to the charms. They were amused to find that some peoples worst secrets' were fantasies about their teachers. They were also amused to find that some of the student's admired Severus Snape for having such greasy hair, they couldn't help but laugh.

"We should go in as well." Harry said and the three boys nodded. "But you two must stay under the cloak so no-one can see you until the end." Harry threw the cloak over the twins and then walked into the Great Hall, watching with an amused as nothing happened for him. He silently slipped through the shadows and moved to sit the end of the Slytherin table, feeling Fred and George stand behind him.

It was a few minutes later that one Ronald Weasley walked through the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks when his worst secret was spoken out.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" A voice boomed and people quickly snapped their heads towards the red-head. "WORST SECRET: DREAMING ABOUT FUCKING PANSY PARKINSON INTO THE MATTRESS!" Harry couldn't help it and laughed loudly when he saw Ron's face turn green at his secret being spoken out loud.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! ADMIRES: BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" As soon as that was spoke, Ron turned into the insane woman, but with red-hair. When Harry saw him, he looked totally green but was laughing along with the others. "REASON: WITHSTANDING THAT MAD SCALY HEADED HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED."

As soon as Ron's transformation was finished, the fuming boy stalked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. He turned towards the Slytherin table to try and find Harry but when he couldn't he just turned back to eating, muttering something under his breath.

* * *

While everyone was busy eating dinner, Harry leaned back in his seat and waited for Ginevra Weasley to step through and just like he wished said girl stepped through.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" The monotone voice boomed, making Ginny stop in her tracks and her eyes widen. "WORST SECRET: LOST HER VIRGINITY AT THE AGE OF 13 TO A 6TH YEAR SLYTHERIN!" Ginny lost all color in her face when the secret was spoken out loud and she wildly looked around.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ADMIRES: PANSY PARKINSON!" When Ginny changed into Pansy, he suddenly felt sorry for the Slytherin girl. "REASON: BEING ABLE TO LOOK AT HERSELF IN THE MIRROR WITH THAT UGLY FACE!" When that was said Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that Pansy was ready to either murder Ginny or cry but in the end she settled for a mask of indifference.

As soon as the transformation finished Ginny was still hyperventilating at her secret being spoken out loud. She looked at everyone once more before running out of the Great Hall.

"Ah... Mother will be pissed when she hears about this." George whispered quietly to Harry and the raven-head nodded. He new how bad Molly Weasley's temper was when it came to things like this.

"Well... Not like I won't tell but knowing Ron he'll open his big mouth and spill it." Harry sighed and shook his head but in the end grinned.

* * *

As soon as the end of the day came, Harry said his goodbyes to the red-headed twins who only told him that they'd see him at Christmas where they would see him at the Burrow. Harry nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. After all Molly was like a mother to him and he didn't even tell her about the wedding to Lucius.

When the boys left to apparate back to their shop, Harry looked up at the sky before walking back inside the castle. He was freezing and he had to meet Remus for a few minutes before going back to his and Lucius' quarters. Before he realized it though a spell hit him in the back and he fell unconscious.

* * *

When Harry came to, he looked around, his mind trying to comprehend where he was. When he sat up, he realized his hands and legs were bound by ropes. His eyes widened fully as he frantically tried to see who placed him here.

"Ah, looks like Mr. Potter-Malfoy came too." A voice sneered from somewhere to his right and he quickly snapped his head that way, only to come face-to-face with Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane, Terry Boot, Padma and Parvati Patill as well as a few others.

"What did you do to me Weasley?" Harry sneered back although in his mind he was hyperventilating as this reminded him of what his uncle used to do to him. His eyes became glassy with all the memories.

"Nothing... Yet but you should be more worried about what I will do to you." Ron smirked at his ex-best friend. "Don't even try to summon your wand, it's snapped. Over there."

Harry looked to his other side and his eyes widened at his snapped wand, he knew that he wouldn't lose his magic but his wand was the one that helped him stabilize his magic powers.

"Do you know what you just did?" Harry hissed at Ron and the rest of the gang, his eyes flashing an Avada green. His hands clenched into fists as he kept his magic at bay. He knew that if someone wouldn't find him and the gang then his magic would become unstable. He already could feel his magic straining to be released.

"Wha-?" Lavender tried to ask but Ron's sharp elbow to her side stopped her.

"You snapped my wand." Harry kept hissing at them. "The wand which keeps my magic at bay, the wand which allows my magic to stay controlled and the wand which defeated bloody Voldemort. Do you know what that means?"

The Gryffindors and few Ravenclaws didn't get a thing for what he was saying and just kept either sneering at him or glaring, that was until Harry's magic lashed out at them and they yelped.

His bound hands clenched more and he tried to keep the magic at bay still but he wasn't able to last any longer and said magic power burst forth and started whipping around him. His Avada green eyes stayed calm as he stared at the 10 or so people in front of him.

"The only person that can stop my magic now doesn't even have any idea that I'm here, I suppose. You just signed your own death wish." Even though Harry tried to keep his magic from lashing out too much at the people he couldn't stop it fully. Suddenly the door slammed open to the room and Harry spun around, facing whoever came in.

His eyes widened as he saw who it was and that persons' arms wrapped around him before everything went black and he fainted, sagging in the persons arms. Grey eyes flashed dangerously as they stared at the people in the room and they knew, they knew they wouldn't be let off now.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4. There will be a few more chapters, probably 3 or 4. I didn't plan on having this a long story but a short one. :P **

**Please R&R~~~ **

**I personally thought that this didn't actually came to my standard writing but I did write this at bloody 1am and I'm so tired XDD So please give me your thoughts on it. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the story or followed it, I love you guys! Please keep supporting me~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** – Harry's Secret

**Chapter** – Five

**Author** – xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta** – None

**Summary** – Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus, Remus and a few other Slytherin's know along with two Weasley's. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples **– Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione (before that it will be Ron/Hermione for 2 chapters), Severus/Remus, Blaise/Daphne, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/Neville

**Warning** – RON and few Weasley and Gryffindor bashing!

**Authors note** – AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

**I'd just like to say that due to me attending college right now, I don't know how many times a month I'll be able to update. It all depends on how my classes go and if I get any assignments done. I'll try to update as quickly as I can but there are no promises on this.**

* * *

Lucius Potter-Malfoy angrily paced in front of the fireplace, muttering nonsensical things under his breath. This scene greeted and scared both Remus Lupin and Severus Snape when they stepped into the quarters that Lucius shared with his husband Harry and son Draco.

The two shared worried glances with each other, wondering what was wrong with the blond. They could tell that something was bothering him but they didn't know what and they didn't want to find out.

They didn't dare speak a word to the Malfoy Lord when he was this angry so they silently sat down on the couch and waited for the blond to acknowledge them.

It was almost 10 minutes later when the blond noticed the two but before he could say something a burst of magic, so raw and powerful and very familiar stopped him. Before either Remus or Severus could blink, Lucius was out the door and quickly strolling towards the place where the power was coming from.

It didn't take him long to find the place nor was it long for him to find out what was wrong. When he slammed opened the door to one of the unused classrooms in the dungeons his blood ran cold at what he saw. There, on the floor was none other than his husband, Harry Potter-Malfoy surrounded by Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. As soon as Lucius saw Harry look at him, he strolled towards the raven-haired teen and wrapped his arms around him, immediately feeling the boy sag in his arms.

He slowly looked up at the group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry's wand snapped and laying on the floor. His grey eyes flashed dangerously in anger as he glared at the group. He let a dangerous smirk tug at the corner of his mouth when he saw the group pale.

"I hope that you realize what you just did." His voice was cold as he spoke to the group. "Snapping someone's wand without a reason is a major crime."

"Mr Malfoy, what happened here?" The voice of Albus Dumbledore startled everyone in the room, except Lucius and Harry, who was still unconscious. Turning around and looking at the headmaster Lucius said.

"It seems that these menaces," He jerked his head at the group, "have stunned Harry and brought him here. They also snapped his wand and because of that his power grew out of control and started lashing out at them. If I didn't arrive in time then they would either be in St. Mungo's or dead."

"Is that true Mr Weasley?" The headmaster addressed the red-head, knowing that he was probably the leader of the little group. When the boy stayed quiet and not answering Albus sighed.

"I'm afraid all of you will have to come with me. I will be flooing your parents and Kingsley Shacklebolt along with Nymphadora Tonks and Amelia Bones to come here." With that said he sent them a pointed glare and all of them walked out of the room, some of them glaring darkly at the unconscious form of Harry.

"Lucius, please take Harry to Poppy so she can look over him and then please come to the office." Albus said as he bent down and picked up Harry's snapped wand. The older wizard then walked out of the room, with Lucius following him with Harry in his arms.

* * *

When Lucius entered the Headmasters office, a few minutes later after he left Harry in Poppy's tender care, he could feel the thick tension in the air. When he noticed all the adults either glaring at their children or not acknowledging them at all, he let a small smirk show.

"How is Harry, Lucius?" Albus asked as soon as he saw the blond. Immediately all eyes turned towards the mentioned male as he sat himself down on a couch.

"He's as fine as he can be." The blond told him. "Poppy said that no major damage was done to him except the fact that his magic made him fall into a semi-coma. As soon as he wakes up I'm taking him to get another wand since he needs it to help him stabilize his magic. Miss Granger is currently keeping an eye on him. Draco unfortunately has lessons right now so I didn't tell him but he should be arriving there as soon as they finish."

"I see..." Albus leaned back in his chair as he looked at the 10 culprits that were responsible for this.

"Which one of you snapped Mr Potter-Malfoy's wand?" The older wizard asked, looking at them. When he received no answer he leaned forward and folded his hands on top of his desk. Everyone could feel the temperature drop when the older wizard stared at his students.

"You do realize that if you do not tell me which one of you snapped Mr Potter-Malfoy's wand I will have to use Veritaserum on you to make you tell me." His voice was calm but it still sent shivers down everyone's backs, including Lucius. No-one ever heard the Headmaster sound that angry.

"Y-You can't do that!" Romilda Vane protested, staring at the headmaster in shock.

"All of you, except Miss Weasley, are 17, which means that you are adults in the Magical world." He told her. "Kingsley, please could you administer the Veritaserum to Miss Vane first." He motioned towards the older looking Auror who nodded and walked towards the brunette. The girl looked over at her parent's but they made no move to stop the Auror from doing his work.

"Open up Miss Vane." Kingsley said and stared pointedly at the girl. Romilda whimpered pitifully but opened her mouth and let the Veritaserum be administered.

"What is your name?" Albus asked, wanting to make sure that the girl was really under the influence of the potion.

"Romilda Vane." Was the monotone answer.

"What is your house and year?"

"Gryffindor, 7th Year."

The headmaster nodded, satisfied.

"May you please tell me who was the one that snapped Mr Potter-Malfoy's wand?" Albus asked, watching the girl.

"I don't know." She told him.

"Why is that?"

"Because I was called in by Lavender after she told me she along with Ron and Ginny had Potter-Malfoy stunned in one of the unused classrooms. When I walked in his wand was already snapped." She told him, although it took her a few seconds to do it.

"Thank you. Kingsley, administer the antidote." Albus ordered Kingsley and he did so. As soon as Romilda was free of the Veritaserum she stepped back and looked down at the floor.

"Mr Weasley," Albus looked at the youngest male of the Weasley family. "Will you speak freely or should I administer the Veritaserum?"

When Ron didn't answer, Albus looked at Molly and Arthur who were glaring at the son. When Arthur saw Albus' look he nodded his head.

"Kingsley, if you please." He waved towards Ron and Kingsley immediately administered the potion to him.

Lucius watched with hidden glee as the Weasly boy tried to fight the Veritasrum but he quickly sagged and his eyes clouded over.

"What is your name?" Albus asked, doing the same that he did with Romilda.

"Ronald Billius Weasley."

"What is your house and year?"

"Gryffindor, 7th Year."

"Who snapped Harry's wand?" Was the straightforward question leaving Albus' lips. Everyone could tell that he was incredibly angry.

"M...Me..." Was Ron's forced answer. Lucius swore he could feel the temperature drop even more in the room.

"Administer the antidote." Albus ordered and said antidote was quickly administered to the teen.

As soon as Ron was free of the influence of the potion he looked down at the floor, not wishing to look at anyone in the room. Silently in his head he was cursing everyone.

The room was silent as Albus watched the young man, thinking of a punishment for him.

"Snapping a student's wand while still in school is a major offense and breaking of the rules, Mr Weasley." Albus finally spoke after a few minutes. "Therefore until after the Christmas Holidays you shall be suspended and not allowed to stay at Hogwarts. For the next 2 and half months, you shall be staying at your home. You will not be able to contact anyone here, not your sister, not Miss Brown or anyone else. I'll have your belongings brought here and then sent to your house." Then Albus looked at Kingsley.

"Kingsley, would you like to add something?"

"Yes." The older male looked at Ron. "Mr Weasley, if you pull this kind of stunt again and I do not only mean with the snapping of the wand but also attacking Mr Potter-Malfoy you shall immediately be exported to Azkaban for a period of 6 months then we will make sure that you keep a 100 mile radius from Mr Potter-Malfoy, his husband as well as Draco Malfoy. But if you do not then you shall be placed in Azkaban again for a period of 6 months and not be allowed to join the Auror program. That's all." With that said Kingsley nodded his head at everyone and spun on his heel and then disappearing through the floo.

Before anyone could speak a word though, the door to the headmaster's room slammed open and in stormed a very livid and angry Draco Malfoy. Lucius knew that Draco heard from his girlfriend what happened to Harry and there was no stopping the livid boy from doing damage to the red-head or anyone else who hurt his best friend.

"You." Draco seethed. "How dare you attack Harry and then snap his wand?!" He glared at Ron then at Ginny and with disgust he spat at her.

"He saved your life in your first year and this is how you repay him?" He asked the paling girl who looked as if she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"Weasley, you and your sister have been friends with him for years, you stood by him when he killed Voldemort –everyone minus Albus, Draco and Lucius flinched at the name- and this is how you repay him for the years of his friendship? You are fucking lucky that my father arrived when he did otherwise you'd be laying in St Mungo's right now if not dead. What did he do to you to deserve that kind of treatment from all of you?" He asked Ron, Ginny and the other culprits.

When they started to open their mouths Draco cut them off.

"You know what, don't even answer that." He spun on his heel and started walking out of the office. But before he left he looked over his shoulder, his magic swirling around him, making him look even more angry and livid as he spoke in a cold voice. "Bloody pathetic the lot of you are. Bloody backstabbing bastards and fucking traitors. The same bloody repeat of what happened in fourth year. He should've just left the lot of you to fend for yourselves when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. At least Lovegood, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan are better friends then you Weasley. And they didn't know him as long as you." With that said the blond walked out of the office, slamming the door shut so hard that everything rattled in the office and everyone flinched.

Everyone was stunned speechless, even Lucius. The blond knew of his sons' friendship to Harry even before he and the raven-haired teen became lovers. But he didn't know that the two shared such a close bond. It was clear to him that Draco wouldn't calm down until he was sure that Harry was safe and the only way that would happen would be when the raven-haired would wake up.

"Well... I think my son said what I wanted to say." Lucius stood up from his seat. "Just be thankful that Remus and Severus don't know what you did Weasley. Good day to you all." He bowed his hand before strolling out of the office, leaving 10 paling students, 12 gaping adults and one twinkly eyed headmaster to stare at his back.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 5! XDD Chapter 6 is already in the process of being written but I'm not sure when I shall be able to finish it since I have a few assignments to do but I'll try to be as fast as I can. **

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of this~ **

**I love all of my reviewers and if I reach 50 reviews then I shall do a one-shot or two-shot with one of the couples that I posted bellow, the reviewer will have the privilege of choosing what couple it will be and what kind of plot they want the one-shot to be. If it'll be a two-shot then you can chose two couples. But I warn you, I don't do lemons since I am no good with them. **

**The only couples I will do are – **

**1. Lucius/Harry**

**2. Draco/Harry**

**3. Daphne Greengrass/Harry**

**4. Astoria Greengrass/Harry**

**5. Blaise Zabini/Harry**

**6. Theodore Nott/Harry**

**7. George Weasley/Harry**

**8. Fred Weasley/Harry**

**9. Charlie Weasley/Harry**

**10. Bill Weasley/Harry**

**11. Fleur Delcaour/Harry (Where Harry is in 4****th**** Year)**

**12. Viktor Krum/Harry (Where Harry is in 4th Year)**

**I will only do stories with Harry in them as I like him. XDD So if one of you gets to be the 50****th**** Reviewer then I shall send you a PM and ask which couple you'll want. But if you are a guest then I'm afraid that I won't be able to write one for you as I won't get to send you a PM regarding which couple you'll want. ^_^ So be quick~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Harry's Secret

**Chapter: **Six

**Author: **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta: **None

**Summary:** Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus, Remus and a few other Slytherin's know along with two Weasley's. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples: **Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione, Severus/Remus, Blaise/Daphne, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/Neville

**Warning: **RON and few Weasley and Gryffindor bashing!

**Authors Note: **AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

* * *

It's been three days since the attack on Harry happened and the teen was still in a semi-coma. Even though Poppy reassured Lucius, Draco, Hermione, Severus and Remus that the teen would wake up in a few days, they still couldn't help being anxious. Lucius was the worst out of the five of them, followed closely by Draco. Those two refused to leave Harry's side at any cost; they didn't even attend the meals or go to attend their classes.

It was a few hours after mid-day on the fourth day when the first sign of Harry waking up was caught by Poppy, who finally managed to tell Lucius and Draco to eat in the Great Hall. The medi-witch bustled up to him and started fretting over the teen that was still hazy with the events of what happened. She waved her wand over the teen before smiling softly at him.

"Well Mr. Potter-Malfoy, your magical core is back to normal but you are still not allowed to leave this bed until tomorrow." She told him sternly, though that effect was ruined by the smile on her face. "I'll bring some food for you and something to drink, you just relax."

As she walked out, Harry blinked twice before relaxing in the bed. His mind was still slightly hazy with the events but he knew that nothing major happened, except the fact that his magic lashed out at the gang that stunned Harry and snapped his wand. A dark look came over his face as he thought about the person that was responsible for it.

Harry knew that he shouldn't have been surprised that Ronald Weasley would go so low but he still was mildly surprised. He wondered what kind of punishment he got and he sure hoped that he wouldn't see the red-head for a while, otherwise he wouldn't take the blame for what his magic would do to him.

Before the teen could think of something sinister he snapped his head towards the door where he heard Poppy and a few other voice.

"Oh for goodness sake people!" The matron finally snarled as she stepped into the Hospital Wing, a tray with food and juice floating behind her. "You'll stay out there until Mr. Potter-Malfoy finishes eating and then you may come in." With that said she slammed the door open and walked up to Harry.

"Here you go, Harry dear, make sure you eat it all and do not leave anything, am I understood?" The woman glared lightly at the raven-haired who nodded at her, knowing that he shouldn't anger the older witch. Satisfied with his nod, she set the tray on his lap and bustled towards her office, leaving Harry to eat alone and in peace.

The teen picked his way through the food, eating slowly but all of it. He wondered where he would get a new wand now and decided that as soon as he would be out and about a trip to Olivanders' was required. With that in mind he quickly shovelled all the food into his mouth and drank the juice afterwards so he wouldn't choke on it.

When he set the tray down he relaxed back into the cushions and closed his eyes. He knew he was out for a few days if not weeks. And he sure hoped it was the former because he wouldn't have the patience to deal with tons and tons of homework from his teachers.

Before the raven-haired teen knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later that he woke up, feeling refreshed and happy. Slowly opening his emerald eyes, Harry groaned when the sunlight beams hit his eyes. He on instinct closed his eyes and turned around; burrowing his face in the pillow he was laying on.

"Harry?" The anxious voice of his husband made Harry crack open one eye and look at the blond-haired male.

"Yes Lucius?" He whispered softly, his throat feeling slightly croaky from not using it for a few days. He sat up slightly, still slightly weak from the previous encounter he had with Ronald and the others.

"Ho-How are you feeling?" Lucius asked, swallowing the urge to whimper and cry. His hands were shaking as he placed them on Harry's cheeks.

"I'm fine Lucius, no need to worry." He reassured his older husband. "There was no lasting damage done to me Luc."

"Ah, I see you're awake Mr Potter." Poppy's voice came from his left side. "Would you mind if I just checked you over? If I give you the clear then you are free to go." She smiled at the younger male and waved her wand over him when he gave her the okay. The woman watched as a parchment formed and the results came out. Nodding to herself she smiled once again at Harry and said.

"Your core is recovering fantastically; you'll have your magic back in no time though I suggest that you get a new wand as soon as you can." She told him sternly. "Because if I'm right you need a wand to help stabilize your magic, at least until it's able to stabilize on its own but because of what happened with Mr. Weasley I'm afraid that it will take around 9 months for that to happen."

"…I'll go and get one as soon as I can. Tomorrow possibly as I also need to visit the bank to speak about my… accounts and everything else as well as collect my family rings." Harry sighed softly as he slid off the bed and stretched, wincing as the bones cracked into space. "Am I free to go Madam Pomphrey?"

"Of course Harry but do be careful and don't strain yourself too much, you will still feel weak as your magic is still recovering. You are on bed rest for the rest of today." Poppy told the young male as she ushered him and Lucius out of the room.

"Okay Madam Pomphrey." Harry grinned cheekily at the woman before he walked off with Lucius towards their rooms. As they walked in silence Harry took Lucius' hand and squeezed it, smiling softly at him.

* * *

A few hours later found Harry resting in bed and writing a letter to Gringotts, telling them that he'd visit them tomorrow instead of the 20th as it was quicker and he wanted to get everything finalised while Lucius was doing some final preparations for his lesson tomorrow.

"Harry?" The soft voice of his female best friend bought a smile to the younger males' lips as he placed the letter down and looked up, noticing both Hermione and Draco standing there.

"Hey there 'Mione, Draco." He said with a soft smile. "Stop standing in the middle of the room and sit do-" Before he finished he had an arm full of a sobbing Gryffindor 7th Year, hugging the life out of him. Rolling his eyes at Draco, Harry wrapped his own arms around the girl and held her.

"I'm fine 'Mione, no need to worry." He reassured the girl.

"I know… But you still got hurt…" She sobbed. "Oh that red-headed idiot will get it if I see him next time." She hissed as she pulled back from Harry and checked him over herself before nodding and being satisfied that he was fine.

"So, mind telling me what happened while I was unconscious?" Harry asked and the three talked way into the evening, until Draco had to take Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower. As soon as the two left the room, Harry stood up from the couch and staggered towards the bedroom but not before calling for Dobby and asking him to take the letter to Gringotts.

As soon as Harry got into the bedroom he spelled off his clothes and collapsed into the bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

When Lucius came in a few minutes later he found Harry sleeping curled up on the bed. Giving a small, soft smile Lucius took of his own clothes and slid into the bed beside Harry and pulling the younger male closer to him and holding him tight. Soon Lucius also welcomed the welcoming arms of his peaceful slumber for once in four days.

* * *

**It's not a great chapter but I did my best! XD I had no idea what to write for this but the next one will be slightly longer and with more description as that one will be with the wand and Gringotts meeting. Please Read and Review though! ^-^**How are you


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** – Harry's Secret

**Chapter **– Seven

**Author** – xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta **– None

**Summary **– Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6th Year and now they are back for their 7th Year but Harry has a secret that no-one expect Draco, Theo, Blaise, Severus Remus and a few other Slytherin's know. What will happen when everyone will find out? One thing is for certain, Harry's life will never be the same.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places, all that goes to J. K. Rowling!

**Couples** – Harry/Lucius, Draco/Hermione, Severus/Remus, Blaise/Neville, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/?, Daphne/?

**Warning **– RON and few Weasley and Gryffindor bashing! OOCness! In all characters! XD Don't like? Don't read then!

**Authors note** – AU because Dumbledore is alive and I changed Lucius' age to be mid 30's so Draco was born when Lucius' was in his 20's.

* * *

Harry stared up at the Ollivander's sign, reminiscing of the first time that he was here, just when he was an 11-year-old lad. Sighing softly, the young male pushed open the door to the wand makers shop and stepped in, looking around all the boxes that were scattered all over the shop. Mr Ollivander was no-where in sight but Harry knew that Ollivander was there. Stepping up to the counter, Harry cleared his throat and waited for the wandmaker to show himself.

It was a few minutes later when Ollivander showed himself and a huge smile was on his face when he saw Harry.

"Ah! If it isn't Mr Potter... Sorry, it would be Potter-Malfoy wouldn't it." He said jovially. "What may I do for you today?"

"...I'd like a new wand please. My... old one got snapped by an ex-friend of mine." His lips pursed and his eyes flashed in anger as he thought about Ronald Weasley and what he did a few days ago. The incident was still fresh in his mind and he could feel his magic just wanting to lash at anyone that proved to be a threat to him.

"Hmm... A new wand..." Ollivander trailed off as he looked at Harry with hard and dark eyes. "I think we shall have to make a custom one for you. Why don't you come round the back Mr Potter-Malfoy." Olivander turned around and walked to the back of the store with the black-haired male following after. As soon as Harry stepped into the back of the store, his ears were filled with different humming and vibrating sounds, his eyes drawn to every little thing that hummed.

"Now then Mr Potter-Malfoy," Ollivander started, staring at the young man in front of him. "Listen closely to the humming around this part of the store and find the woods and cores for your wand. The louder the hum you hear, the closer you are to the wood or core." With that said, Ollivander stepped back and watched as Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Exhaling slowly, Harry snapped open his eyes and started walking around the left side of the store, his hand trailing along the woods as he listened to the humming. It was a few minutes later when Harry came up onto the two loudest humming sounds coming from the woods. Picking up both woods, he walked back towards Ollivander and placed the woods upon the table the older man was standing to.

"Next for the cores please." The old man nodded and waved Harry towards the right side of the shop were the different types of cores were. This time it was harder for Harry to find a core for him as all the humming were loud and felt right but, after a few minutes of searching, Harry found the perfect core for him. Picking up the flask with the core, Harry started moving towards Ollivander when a loud hum stopped him. Turning around, Harry felt drawn towards a black box where he heard the humming coming from.

Walking closer to the box, he cautiously opened it and peered inside. There he saw a claw of some kind and the humming was coming from the claw so Harry picked it up carefully and walked back towards to Ollivander and placed the cores on the table. He stepped back as soon as everything was laying on the table and waited for the mans' verdict.

Ollivander peered at the woods and cores and his lips pulled into a light smile. "Well Mr Potter-Malfoy," He started, looking up at the 17-year-old. "You never fail to surprise." A chuckle left the mans lips, as Ollivander picked up the two dark woods, showing them both to Harry. "Two very different woods but both with the same type of use. The Black Laurel Wood and the Black Posionwood Wood are both good for defensive magic. They are both powerful and perfect just for you." He placed the woods down and then picked up the cores. "Again, two very different cores but both for the same type of use. The Dragon Heartstring and the Gryffin Claw are both perfect for defensive magic. They both go well with your woods. Wise choices I must say." The man chuckled as he placed the cores down and looked at Harry again. "Your wand will be powerful Mr Potter-Malfoy and I dare say it will be even more powerful than your old one."

Harry stared at the wandmaker with surprise at what he reveled. "...Wow... I never knew..." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Not to worry Mr Potter-Malfoy." Ollivander grinned lightly at the 17-year-old. "Now then, it'll take me around an hour or two to create the wand today since there is no-one here at this time of year. Will you be picking it up or shall I owl it to you?"

"I'll pick it up after I finish with my business at Gringotts. I'll see you then Mr Ollivander." Harry smiled at the man and then spun on his heel and walked out of the shop, chuckling softly when he heard the wandmaker closing and locking the shop. With one last look at Ollivanders, Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron to collect Lucius first before going to Gringotts.

* * *

As soon as Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, he was quickly wrapped up in very familiar arms and hugged tight. A soft chuckle passed his lips as he turned around and stood on his tip-toes to press a soft kiss to Lucius' lips.

"Ready to head to Gringotts?" Lucius murmured against his lips and pulled out the younger male after him as they walked out of the Leakey Cauldron.

"I am. After that we have to head back to Ollivanders to pick up my wand." Harry stated nonchalantly as they walked towards Gringotts.

"...You're getting a custom made wand?!" Lucius gaped at Harry, his eyes wide and filled with surprise.

"I am. Ollivander said that a Custom made wand would be better." Harry shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Walking up the steps to Gringotts he looked behind his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Come on Luc!" He shouted and walked into the huge, white building of Gringotts.

Looking around the bank, Harry waited for Lucius before walking up towards a teller and speaking in a dignified manner. "I'm here to meet a goblin about my family holdings and rings that I am due to inherit. It's for Potter-Malfoy."

"...This way please." The Goblin growled, scuttling off his chair. "Griphook will meet with you in a few minutes." The goblin waved them forward and the three moved towards the meeting place. Opening the door, the Goblin ushered the two in before slamming it shut.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the chairs, with Lucius next to him and the two waited for Griphook to come in. It was about 10 or so minutes later when the Goblin finally scuttled in.

"Ah! Mr Potter-Malfoy, nice to see you again sir. And I say that congratulations are in order on your marriage." The Goblin said as he scuttled up to his chair and held out his hand for Harry to shake, which the 17-year-old did.

"Thank you Griphook and it's nice to see you again as well." He said flawlessly with a smile towards the goblin. "Now as you asked, I am here for my whole inheritance and family rings."

"Ah, that is right. Well then I hope that you are ready to accept the rings for the Black, Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Riddle families?" The goblin asked as he snapped his fingers and five boxes appeared out of nowhere with five different crests.

"I am." The 17-year-old raven-haired male nodded at Griphook and the goblin gave him a toothy smile as he opened the boxes one by one, revealing the rings.

"If you put all of the rings on the same finger, they shall merge together and would become one. You'd be able to pick which family you want to show on the ring or you can just leave it as the five family rings. Of course the Potter crest would be in the middle and the others would surround it." The goblin said as Harry started to put the rings on his middle right hand finger, watching as the rings merged together to combine into one.

"Is there anything else except the inheritance that is for me?" Harry asked Griphook, looking at the goblin.

"Yes, there is a letter that I was supposed to give to you when you came to collect your rings and inheritance." The goblin said as he opened a draw and took out the letter giving it to the young man across from him. Harry took the letter and started reading it.

* * *

_Potter,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have died and you have managed to fulfill your prophecy. I must say congratulations on achieving that. Though I do know you wouldn't have done it on your own if it wasn't due to Draconis Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Don't look so surprised, it was inevitable that those three would stray from me. They may have been trying to be subtle but I would notice if something wasn't right with three of my followers._

_Let me clarify a few things for you before you decide to close this chapter of your life. There are quite a few things I want to say but I'll only tell you two or three things._

_Immortality. I must say that living as an immortal isn't as nice as I thought it would be. The first time that I split my soul, I thought it would be enough to keep me immortal for as long as I could stay immortal but then I started becoming insane and did 6 more, though the seventh one, you, was a mistake that I made. You weren't supposed to happen and maybe it was fate that dictated how our lives should have gone or it was just your bad luck that made you a horcrux._

_Being an immortal is something that I wanted to become since I became a student at Hogwarts. I thought that if I became an immortal I would gain what I wanted, acceptance from the muggle world and from the wizarding one though it seems that it failed. Instead of being accepted I became feared. I became a Dark Lord that was even worse then Grindelwald. I became something that everyone was scared I'd become, I became their worst nightmare that ever walked the planet. Even Dumbledore was slightly scared of me. Yes Potter, even Dumbledore was scared even though he never showed it. How could he? He was the icon of the light, the defeater of Grindelwald. He could never show that he was scared of Voldemort._

_Prophecy. The prophecy is something that set all of this into motion. It's something that I would have preferred to never hear. Because of the prophecy I made you an orphan that was taken to his wizard-hating muggle family. Yes Potter, I do know about that. It wasn't hard to see how your muggle family treated you. You didn't have any Occlumency shield in your mind and it was easy to riffle through all of your memories. Dumbledore probably tried to put you in a suitable family but since you didn't have any other family your aunt was the only one you could go to. Then again he could've just gave you to a wizarding family or at least a proper muggle family and explained that you are a wizard. When I saw those memories of yours I was furious that my... equal was treated like that by their family. You were treated even worse then I, when I was young and at your age. It's not something that any of us should've gone through._

_Apologies. Now this is something I am not sure how to do. I never apologized once to anyone. I didn't have a suitable adult figure in my life to teach me what I would've liked to know. I have no idea how I can apologize to you Harry about what I put you through. I may be a cold-hearted killer and a Dark Lord but I still was and am a human being with a heart. True it might not be a warm and big one but I still do have a heart and I do know that I should apologize to you. Apologize I do not know how but I do wish that you do have it in you to forgive me for what I have put you through._

_Lastly I would like to say congratulations on catching the heart of one of my most trusted and ferocious followers ever. I sure hope that he can spoil you rotten and I hope, sincerely, that Lucius would spoil you rotten throughout your relationship._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvollo Riddle, The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, He-who-must-not-be-named and what other names they have thought of._

* * *

Harry finished reading the letter with shaking hands, his eyes wide at what he read. The young male couldn't believe what he read from Voldemort. He swallowed and set the letter down, eyes falling shut as he slumped in his seat. It was hard to comprehend what he read in the letter.

A light but rough hand on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts and made him turn towards the blond that was sitting next to him. A hand was waved towards the letter with a silent question to which Harry only gave a nod of his head and let Lucius read the letter.

The black-haired male sighed softly as he closed his eyes and shook his head. It was hard to comprehend what Voldemort wrote to him in his letter but he could see where Voldemort was coming from. It was quite funny how both of them had scarily nearly the same childhoods. No stable adult in their lives. No-one taught them what they'd like to know. Both of them labeled for different things; Voldemort for being the Slytherin Heir and Harry for being the Chosen One. It was really funny how fate toyed with both of them and sometimes that made Harry laugh when he thought back on it.

"Griphook, can you make a folder for me of everything that I currently have?" Harry asked as he looked at the goblin.

"Of course Mr Potter-Malfoy." Griphook nodded at Harry as he snapped his fingers and immediately a thick, black folder appeared on the desk just as Lucius put the letter down.

"This has everything in it. From your current holdings to your past ones. From your current houses to your past ones and everything else." Griphook said as he flicked through the folder quickly before slipping a piece of parchment at the front. "The parchment that I just gave you will update it's self whenever you or someone from your family takes something out or puts something in." He passed the folder to the black-haired male.

"Will that be all Griphook?" Harry asked as he took the folder and gave it to Lucius to hold.

"Yes. That will be all for today." The goblin stuck his hand out and gave it to Harry to shake which the 17-year old did.

"Thank you very much for everything Griphook." He bowed his head slightly as he stood up.

"You are very much welcome." The goblin bowed back. "You will always be welcome here... You and your family have and always will be treated as our friends." The goblin finished with a toothy grin as he watched the two males leave the room.

As soon as they were out of the bank Harry let out a deep sigh. "That letter... was quite surprising."

"That's true but the Dark Lord always managed to surprise everyone like that."

"...You still call him the Dark Lord?"

"Ah... Sorry... I'm just used to it I guess..."

"It's fine Luc, don't worry about it, I was just asking." Harry reassured the older male as they walked into Ollivanders.

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Ollivander said as he appeared with a white box in his hand that he placed on the counter. "Here's your new wand. 10 and a half inches, Black Laurel and the Black Posionwood Wood and Dragon Heartstring and the Gryffin Claw cores for your new wand."

The black-haired male ignored his gaping lover, though he wouldn't notice if it wasn't for the widening of the blond-haired males eyes, and took the wand in his hand, letting out a soft gasp when he felt the magic flow through the wand into his arm and back again. His emerald eyes widened slightly as he stared at the wand.

It certainly felt as if it was really made to suit him just fine. It wasn't like his older one as this one felt as if he had it for all of his life.

"It seems as if the woods and cores you chose Mr Potter-Malfoy were the right ones for you." Ollivander chuckled softly. "That'll be 15 galleons please."

Harry placed the right amount on the counter before leaving the shop with a nod of thanks and a small smile. He placed his wand in the wand-holster on his wrist and smiled at Lucius.

"Surprised?" He asked the older male with a slight grin.

"Very... Two cores and two woods? Unbelievable..." The blond muttered softly as he took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Let's head back." Harry said as Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist and with a pop the two of them disappeared.

* * *

**Okay! I am so sorry for not posting this chapter earlier but my muse suddenly left me and I couldn't post a thing... But my muse is back now and I shall post another chapter next week! So you can get ready for that as I'm already in the middle of finishing it. Please review if you read it~ Thanks~ :3**


End file.
